Weapon
by Eireann
Summary: SongFic: A cunning Dumbledore plots out his plan for the young Harry Potter.


**Here by my side, an angel  
Here by my side, the devil  
Never turn your back on me  
Never turn your back on me, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven**

He looked out at the crowd. Watching the students in his care. Bones weary from the cold, and the fact that he made the same mistake all the time. Best not to let the students know what was coming. Or at least, best not let the ones that matter into your mind frame.

Being headmaster wasn't easy. Angel on one side, devil on other. He didn't, and couldn't trust anyone. Not his angel, and certainly not his devil. They couldn't leave; he had leverage over them both. Secrets from the past appearing as skeletons in the deepest part of the closet. They were both too powerful to lose, and both too opinionated to submit.

There was one though, one that he could rely on. Not trust, he was far too irrational to trust him. But he had power, and power was exactly what he needed at the moment. Power intent to stop the bad, for the sake of the good.

The boy didn't trust him anymore, so he would have to make up for that somehow. He couldn't lose the boy now. It was too crucial a moment, too tight of a time. He would make him see, that what he knew would protect the boy, until he was too push him out into the world. A haven, or perhaps a heaven, away from fate. Away from his fate.

**Here by my side, you are destruction  
Here by my side, a new colour to paint the world  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it, again  
Here by my side, it's Heaven**

Made of strife, a boy without a family was to come to Hogwarts. This boy would be cold enough to believe that this was what was normal. That this was what was normal. This boy would be alone enough to cling to him, until it came to be time to fling him off, and to harness his anger for the better good. Unfortunately, even the best-laid plans can be wasted. He had showed up at the school, a friend already.

He laid back for a while, trying to see how much of his plans could be salvaged. Luckily enough, the boy had a chance meeting with danger, and lived to see through to the end. And then in his second year, the girl with the journal. He had known all along, known that he would do anything to save anyone the grief it was apparent that he felt all along. How anyone could have though that he wouldn't notice that strong a magical artefact was beyond him.

Little incidents now became big, training of sorts, to ascertain the boy's resilience. The boy could destroy, and the boy would destroy. And when it was all over with, he would be ruler, and the boy would be his enforcer. The boy would be to him, as Michael was to God.

A small setback like the boy being angry wouldn't matter much, the boy would be in his office tomorrow, apologizing for his anger. Apologizing for rash behaviour, and asking how he could make it up. It didn't matter how it happened. In the long run he would have control. In the long run he would reign supreme. The boy could stay as long he learned his place.

**Careful, be careful  
Careful, be careful  
This is where the world drops off  
Where the world drops off  
****Careful, be careful**

This was where it ended, this is when it ended. Not on some battlefield far from home. Far from the prying eyes of the spectators, far from the muggles.

On a blood soaked field, all alone, two orphans would face off. And only one would make it out alive.

**You breathe in and you breathe out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
And you give in  
And you give out  
For it ain't so weird  
How it makes you a weapon  
Never turn your back on it  
Never turn your back on it again**

The boy really didn't understand. He didn't realize that his past, his present, and his future made him dangerous. How every breath he took infuriated the monster more and more.

The boy didn't notice the people rallying around him. Looking for confidence in a time of such unresolved anger and unresolved tension. He was their hero, he was their saviour. And he was the link back to the adults. He was the unifier. He was the front man. He was the figure head, and a damn good one, if he, the headmaster, was correct in his thinking.

**Careful, be careful**

A single simple warning was the best mind control. It exuded the symbolism of caring, without the actual emotion. Years of being headmaster had added to a particularly large font of knowledge.

**Here by my side, it's Heaven**

Soon, his right side would be a haven. And then Harry Potter's soul and allegiance would be his.

Fin.


End file.
